Gotta Catch Em' All!
by quietlieshere
Summary: Bella Swan is on a mission. To become a Pokemon trainer. First she has to get one though. Join Bella on her journey as she discovers friendship, love, and what being a trainer really means. AU, AH.


**So yeah as you may have already guessed this is Pokémon and Twilight. Random and weird but I have always loved Pokémon and have always wished I could be a trainer. I got this idea not from the cartoon, but the games from Nintendo, because they're awesome. **

**I'll take the storyline from random Pokémon games but will definitely deviate from it. I am also aware that the Pokémon in this story are not found in the same region, but this is my story so meh. I'm just testing the waters here, seeing how things go. Hopefully it's all good. **

**Just stating the obvious, I don't own Twilight or the Pokémon franchise; I just like playing with them. **

**BPOV**

I am nineteen years old and I still live with my mother. This isn't something that is bad necessarily but it is a little demoralising. Especially when I see kids half my age on television, battling against people who have been training for like twenty years.

I actually really want to leave. I want to see and experience the world first hand, and not just through the images on television. I used to think I was content with my quiet life here in Twinleaf Town, but I was lying to myself. Jake and I, we want to leave, we just…don't know how to tell our parents.

Jacob Black has been my best friend since I was born. He lives next door to me with his dad. He's always wanted to leave and I used to laugh at his enthusiasm, but for the past few months we've been planning everything. How to leave. How to break it to our parents that we're leaving. How to finally get a Pokémon.

Neither of us have a Pokémon of our own but it's something that we've been desperately craving. This is something I have begged my mum to get me for years, but she just won't budge. She says that she doesn't know how to catch one and that we don't have the money to buy one from someone else. I guess the money part is true but really I think she doesn't want me to have one because she knows that if I do, I can leave.

But Jake and I have come up with a plan. We're going to pool together our money and get one of the Pokémon trainers who come by here to catch us a Pokémon. One for each of us if we have enough. Then we'll break the news to our parents and split.

"Bella! Jake called and he wants to see you!" Mum called out to me and I pulled myself out of the Pokémon trainer guide I was reading for the hundredth time. I slid the book under my pillow, making sure mum wouldn't find it and rushed down the stairs.

"Put your running shoes on and make sure you stay on the path. I want you back before dark." She sent me a warning glance over her shoulder from her position at the sink. I sighed and nodded, pulling on my shoes and bolting out the door, before she put any more restrictions on my outings. I ran across to Jake's house, waving at a few of my other neighbours who were chatting aimlessly on the path.

I was surprised they acknowledged my greeting. For the past few weeks the town had been buzzing with news about the arrival of Professor Cullen over in Sandgem Town. Apparently he and his family had finally moved back over here from the Hoenn region. Mum remembers him; he used to be friends with my dad apparently. He has a son who is my age, but I have yet to see him during any of my recent visits to Sandgem.

Just as I was about to enter Jake's house I was knocked down to the ground as he came rushing out.

"Woah! Sorry Bells. I see you got my message. C'mon, we're going over to the lakefront!" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me at a fast pace. I let him do it. I was used to it. He had always been like this. Fast paced and active. I liked it about him.

"So why are we going to the lakefront all of a sudden?" I asked, confused. We had lived here our whole lives and there was nothing special about the lakefront. I couldn't understand why he was so excited about going there this time.

"Don't you watch television?" He sounded shocked.

"Not today. I was reading the trainer book." I replied and he snorted.

"Again? Seriously?" He questioned me and I raised an eyebrow at him, about to chew him out but he quickly cut me off. "Anyway, there was this report about a rare Pokémon sighting…the Red Gyarados or something. I was thinking it would be really cool if we could find it. We would be legends."

This time I snorted. "You seriously think the two of us can catch a rare Pokémon? Two untrained, unequipped and Pokémon lacking people? You're out of your mind!" I laughed and he shook his head.

"We have better chance of catching this one than the other rare Pokémon. And we aren't ill equipped."

I frowned at him and he pulled a Poké Ball from his pocket. He smiled slightly when I grabbed it from his hand.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"Bought it off the last trainer passing through." He said before yanking it out of my hand again.

"I thought we were saving our money to get Pokémon?" I was hurt. I had put all my savings into our joint project and he had been off buying himself stuff.

"We are…but I couldn't help myself, it was so much cheaper than the Pokémart. Besides, maybe if we provide the Poké Ball the trainer will charge us less." He reasoned and I sighed. I guess he did have a point.

"Fine, but you do realise this all falls through if you waste the Poké Ball on the Red Gyarados. Not that it'll be there." I muttered the last bit under my breath so Jake wouldn't here.

"Yeah, and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He laughed as we turned the corner. We both came to a halt as we saw that we were not the only people who had decided to venture down to the lakefront.

Standing in the tall grass was a pale, blonde haired man in a white lab coat. He had square classes resting atop his head and he was murmuring something to his companion. I knew who this was. I could only think of one person who would dress like that in this area: Professor Cullen.

Which meant that the boy next to him must be his son.

He was tall, about the same height as his father except he had reddish brown hair that stuck up in all directions. He was a little more tanned than his father and I could see a smattering of freckles on his face. His jaw was strong and his nose was perfect and straight.

They noticed us then and both turned to survey us. I kept my eyes on the boy. We made eye contact first and I noticed his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. They slid to Jake then back to me for a moment before he turned back to his father. They exchanged more words before heading towards us. Jake and I just stood there as they came to a halt in front of us.

What did they want? What business did the attractive professor and his equally, if not more attractive, son want with us?

"Excuse me." The Professor smiled politely down at me while I just stared at him like an idiot, waiting for him to continue. He and the boy exchanged a look and he gestured again between Jake and I.

"You're blocking the path." He smiled again and I bit my lip and blushed. Of course we were. How embarrassing.

"Sorry." I mumbled quickly and pushed Jake to the side then flattening myself against the bush so the two could pass.

"That's alright." The professor waved us off. As they passed the boy gave me a smirk and I raised an eyebrow. On the inside I had imprinted that image in my brain. I watched them until they disappeared around the corner. I shook my head, clearing it and heard Jake muttering under his breath.

"Something wrong?" I wondered what had him so agitated.

"No," he replied sullenly. I just shrugged my head in a 'whatever' gesture. I looked over to where the two men had been standing and gasped, tugging on Jake's arm.

"Look! They've left their briefcase behind." I pointed to the brown, square bag which lay amongst the tall grass. Jake and I looked at each other before he started rushing over to it. Luckily I stopped him before he entered the grass.

"Are you insane? We can't go into the grass. What if we get attacked by a wild Pokémon?" I surveyed the grass, looking for any signs of movement.

"You wanna leave it there? Besides they were both standing there a moment ago and nothing attacked them…I'm sure it will be perfectly safe."

He smiled at me reassuringly but I was still doubtful. I didn't want to leave it there, what if it was important? And I couldn't let Jake go in by himself, just in case he got attacked. He was a big guy but still, some Pokémon were dangerous.

"Alright. But we just run in and grab it ok?" I chewed my lip and he nodded. Holding up his fingers he counted down from three. Once he was down to one finger we charged into the grass up to the briefcase, which was open, though this fact had gone unnoticed before.

"Wicked!" Jake exclaimed as he saw the contents of the briefcase. It was filled with papers and gadgets but that wasn't what got Jake so excited. No it was the numerous Poké Balls which were scattered on top.

I'm not going to lie; the sight of them had me a little excited too. I knew we couldn't do anything with them. If they were filled with Pokémon, and instinct told me they were…we definitely couldn't touch them. They belonged to the professor. Maybe even the boy.

"C'mon Jake. Let's just grab it and leave. We can't touch them." I tugged on his arm a bit but he was still mesmerised by the red and white balls in the case. I tugged his arm again, a little harder this time. Still he didn't move. I was about to slap him when I was knocked to my feet by something hard and fast.

I let out a little scream and this pulled Jake from his trance. He helped me up but as soon as he did he was knocked to his feet. He scrambled up and we looked around frantically.

I sincerely hoped it was some kid playing a game. But again, instinct struck and was fairly certain we were not dealing with some turd of a kid. Just as I was about to tell Jake that we should grab the case and run we were both knocked off our feet by something that let out a low howl.

I closed my eyes in horror.

Children didn't make noises like that.

Pokémon did.

Opening my eyes and getting to my feet I finally saw our attacker…or attackers I should say. Two Poochyena's were circling us; sizing us up and eyeing us like pieces of meat.

We were so screwed. I was debating about whether I should yell for help or try to run when Jake murmured,

"Which one do you want?" I snapped my head to him, shocked that he was suggesting we try and take on the Poochyena's. He shook his head and pointed between us to the case.

Now I shook my head.

"We can't! They're not ours!" I hissed and he looked at me exasperated.

"Well it's either that or we put up with whatever these mutts have to give us. I'm not really for that, seeing as they can be vicious sometimes."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I felt wrong, using someone else's Pokémon. Especially when they didn't know I was doing it and they probably didn't even know where the Pokémon were. But I didn't want to get attacked by the wild Pokémon either. Surely the professor would understand that it was self-defence? And I would be giving it back.

One Poochyena barked and charged at Jake again, knocking him over. I made my decision there and looking down surveyed my choices. The ball in the far left corner called to me and I picked it up.

The metal was cool against my skin and a sense of calm washed over me. This felt right. It was so wrong, but it felt right. The Poochyena to the left of me growled and I pushed the button in the middle of the ball, hoping like hell I wasn't holding an empty one.

A bright light burst from my ball and whooshing noise filled my ears. When I could see again I breathed a sigh of relief.

The ball wasn't empty.

**What Pokémon did she get?**

**Poké ball-device used for catching and storing Pokémon.**

**Pokémart- a shop that people can buy all sorts of items and goods from.**

**This is set in the Sinnoh region but as I mentioned earlier there will be Pokémon from everywhere because I didn't want to restrict them.**

**had so much fun writing this, it was great! I haven't forgotten about Better Than A Superhero I still have big plans for that one, but I really wanted to get this out there and see what you guys thought!**

**And yeah, I'm well aware this story is probably uber nerdy with the whole Pokémon thing but I really don't care. You can Google and picture of the stuff I've mentioned on here if you don't know what they look like.**

**Reviews would be amazing, like finding a Magikarp that knows more moves than Splash!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Will try and update soon!**

**xoxo**

**quietlieshere**


End file.
